


The Gardiner Connection: Vignettes

by Ms_Pimprenelle



Series: Gardiner Connection [2]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Pimprenelle/pseuds/Ms_Pimprenelle





	1. In which a Breach is created and, later, mended

_London, 1803_  
  
“Have you taken leave of your senses, Darcy? How could you agree to such an alliance?”  
  
“Why should I not agree?”  
  
“Because this is foolish, that is why!” his brother-in-law cried.  
  
“Margaret has been disappointed by this young man’s abandonment, but this is no reason for her to throw herself away on a tradesman! She should not even think about quitting the sphere in which she was brought up!” interjected Lady Catherine de Bourgh, sister of the former.  
  
“If you wish for a marriage of convenience for her, you could consider one of my sons,” continued the Earl of ___.  
  
“I agree! My sister would be horrified! I am the closest thing Margaret has to a mother now, but I can tell you that if you let her persist in this folly, we shall recognise neither she nor her husband.”   
  
Her brother nodded.  
  
“Are you quite finished?”  
  
Both siblings glared at their brother-in-law.  
  
“I want Margaret to be happy,” said George Darcy. “Gardiner is a good man, and he and Margaret are very much in love.”   
  
“Love,” scoffed Lady Catherine. “How foolish.”  
  
“Come, Catherine. There is no making him see reason.”  
  
Lord ___ strode away and, with a last look at her sister’s husband, Lady Catherine followed. Their carriage was pulling away when their nephew, Fitzwilliam Darcy, entered his father’s study.  
  
“Ah, son. I am afraid we shall not go to Rosings for Easter.”  
  
The young man shrugged. “Perhaps Aunt Catherine will stop hinting at an alliance between me and Anne. Was it truly Mother’s wish?”  
  
“Perhaps it was, but your mother passed away before seeing what her namesake had become. _I_ wish that, when it comes to selecting your partner in life, you will choose someone who makes you happy.”  
  
“As Margaret did.”  
  
Mr Darcy sighed.  
  
“What do you know about your sister’s marriage?”  
  
“I am not sure that—”  
  
“Speak up, son.”  
  
“I know what is being whispered about and what caused my uncle and aunt to visit as soon as they could. It is said that Margaret had her head turned by Gardiner after having been let down by her former suitor, and now would not give him up. Since you neither knew nor found anything worse about him than his origins and occupation in life, you allowed her this mésalliance.”  
  
“Good. That is the story I want circulated. However, it is not the truth.”  
  
“Father?”  
  
“ _I_ picked Gardiner for Margaret, after having ascertained he would take care of her and of her child.”  
  
“Her child?”  
  
“You will be an uncle soon.”  
  
“ _What_?”   
  
“Gardiner, despite not being the father, has agreed to step in.”  
  
“What is in it for him?”  
  
“Your sister’s dowry. He is a very astute businessman; I have no doubt that he will use that money well.”  
  
“Was there no other man of our circle who could be considered?”  
  
“Would you know of one who would have agreed to acknowledge the baby as his if it is a boy?”  
  
His son, after some moments of reflection, reluctantly shook his head.  
  
“Margaret wished to keep her child. This was the only way to do so without too many social consequences.”  
  
“I see,” Darcy sighed, “but would not her marrying a man who lives by trade create a stir?”  
  
“It would, and they will find doors closed to them for a time, which will be in their favour in the long term, as it will make it easier for people to not question the child’s paternity. I do not care much for Society, but I hope that your uncle and aunt will calm down soon.”  
  
_Pemberley, 1806_  
  
The family came out of the chapel, where men—and women—had been gathered to lay George Darcy to rest. Lady Catherine had neither spoken nor written to any of the Darcys in three years, but she still read their letters and, on learning the news, she had left Kent post-haste. Her brother and his sons had done the same. Her daughter, too delicate to withstand such a journey, had stayed at Rosings.  
  
Darcy—now _the_ Mr Darcy of Pemberley—was present, along with his sisters and the elder’s husband. Lady Catherine had arrived just in time for the service and had not met them yet—indeed, she had not even had the possibility to greet anyone since she arrived.   
  
And now, there they were, standing close together and looking warily at her and the Fitzwilliams.  
Darcy appeared wan, Georgiana at the brink of tears, and Margaret did not seem to fare better. What was interesting was the fourth person of the group. He had an arm around Margaret and exchanged a couple words with Darcy, who appeared to listen to him and looked at him with respect. _Interesting._   
  
The Fitzwilliams were standing apart from them, and the situation seemed to be at a standstill. Lady Catherine suddenly saw that if nothing was said or done, there was no telling how long this breach would last. It had been three years, which was already too long. She had been the foolish one in shutting them out. The marriage was now a fact; there was no bemoaning it anymore. Of course, Margaret and her husband could not be paraded about in society, but what harm could there be in writing to her goddaughter or visiting her siblings? None, she was sure.  
  
“Children.”  
  
The Darcys and Gardiners looked at her. Georgiana huddled closer to her brother, but Margaret stepped out of her husband’s embrace and took a few steps. Lady Catherine opened her arms, and her niece fell into them.  
  
“I am glad you are come, Aunt.”  
  
“There, child. Will you introduce me to your husband?”  
  
Margaret stepped back and looked at her, as if searching to see if she were in earnest. Before she could answer, Darcy was at her side and suggested that everyone go to Pemberley House. The Earl declined, citing a need to return to his estate before nightfall. His sons were about to follow him when Lady Catherine spoke.  
  
“If you will have me, I should like to stay a few days.” On seeing Darcy nod, she turned and addressed her brother’s sons. “You can ride with me later to London if you so wish.”  
  
“Catherine! My sons will not stay here while it is polluted by that cit’s presence!”  
  
The Viscount and the Colonel, whose allowance depended on the goodwill of their father, winced but dared not oppose him. They made their goodbyes to their aunt and cousins, including Mr Gardiner, and followed their father under Lady Catherine’s disapproving glare.  
  
The remaining party entered the house and gathered in a small drawing room which had been a favourite of Lady Anne. Introductions were made, and Lady Catherine, knowing that Margaret was now a mother, demanded to see the children.  
  
Two little girls, one barely one-year-old, were brought down from the nursery. The eldest ran to Darcy as soon as she entered.  
  
“Uncle Fizz, up!”  
  
As her nephew complied, Lady Catherine enquired about her name. The little girl looked at her with curiosity as her mother answered.  
  
“We named her Anne.”  
  
“As you should,” approved Lady Catherine, before addressing Mr Gardiner. “The other is named after your mother, I presume?”  
  
“I am afraid she is not, as Margaret was set on another name. This young lady is Catherine.”  
  
Her Ladyship, who would deny until her last breath that this was what broke down her remaining defences, nonetheless resumed her acquaintance with her niece, scolded her brother until he did the same, and often invited her family to Rosings during the summer.


	2. In which Miss Bingley wishes she had not been so quick to express her opinion

_Gracechurch Street, early spring 1812_  
  
Miss Bingley was the last to alight the carriage which had driven her family to the Gardiners’ house. It was elegant, and once they entered and were introduced into the drawing-room, she could only approve of Mrs Gardiner’s taste. In some ways, the rooms reminded her of those which had been recently remade at Pemberley when they had visited. She greeted Miss Bennet with a warmth she did not feel and politely greeted her hosts after they were introduced to her. Their party was apparently complete, save for Mrs Gardiner’s brother, who was to join them shortly.  
  
_Wonderful, another tradesman._  
  
“May I ask what your brother’s … occupation is?”  
  
“My brother is a gentleman and the master of an estate,” said Mrs Gardiner with a smile.  
  
“Oh, really?” a clearly unimpressed Caroline answered. “I did not know you were a gentleman’s daughter. Where did you say you came from?”  
  
“Derbyshire. Have you ever been in that part of the country?”  
  
“Once, as Charles had been invited by a friend. I am afraid, though, that I do not know that many estates in that country. Well, apart from Pemberley or Chatsworth, of course,” she added with a titter.  
  
“My brother’s estate is certainly nothing to Chatsworth,” Mrs Gardiner agreed with a smile.  
  
“Did your brother leave his family in the north?”  
  
“He is not married yet. We do have a sister, but she will not be here tonight.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
On seeing that Miss Bingley appeared dismayed, Mrs Gardiner enquired about her guest’s discomfort.  
  
“It is nothing, only … apart from him and me, there will be only couples this evening, and I should not want him to get the wrong idea … That is to say, I am hoping … The circles I am used to …”  
  
Mrs Gardiner’s lips twitched.   
  
“Worry not, Miss Bingley. My brother is aware both of your presence tonight and your situation in life, and would never consider pursuing you.”  
  
“Truly?”  
  
“Truly.”  
  
Miss Bingley visibly relaxed. The conversation fell for a moment, until Mr Darcy was announced into the room.  
  
“Mr Darcy!” Miss Bingley cried. “I did not realise you were also invited. How kind of you to come to give Charles some support.”  
  
A glance at her brother taught her that he appeared puzzled by his friend’s presence.  
  
“Miss Bingley,” the gentleman said, bowing, before turning towards their hostess.   
  
“Mrs Gardiner, you must know what an honour Mr Darcy is doing you in coming here!” She was practically purring. “May I introduce you?”  
  
Those words had hardly left her lips before she felt something was wrong. Mrs Gardiner was barely refraining from laughing. Both Mr Gardiner and Mr Darcy appeared amused. A glance at the rest of the company, however, revealed them to be as puzzled as she felt, but this was not a great comfort.  
  
“That will not be necessary, Miss Bingley. Margaret, I am sorry to have made you wait. Our cousin wished to go over some detail of our trip.”  
  
“You know each other?” a frowning Jane Bennet interjected, voicing the thought of the entire Bingley party.  
  
“We do, Miss Bennet. And I dare say you knew of me before this autumn.”  
  
After a couple of seconds, the lady’s frown dissolved and she smiled widely. “You are my cousin’s Uncle Fitz?”  
  
“The very one,” the gentleman answered with a bow.  
  
Caroline watched that scene with growing horror as her mind put different titbits of information together and came to the realisation that Mrs Gardiner was the former Miss Darcy of Pemberley.  
  
Somehow, she made it through the evening without further embarrassing herself. Later, once she was safely back in her rooms and could think about that evening’s events at leisure, she groaned on realising that she had lost all her chances to receive an offer from Mr Darcy, if she had even a chance to begin with—Mrs Gardiner’s comment made her wonder about that.  
  
Being welcoming to Jane began to be of the utmost importance. The connection would be tenuous, though. She wondered what Mr Darcy’s opinion of Miss Elizabeth’s eyes was now … perhaps she should encourage him. Being the sister of Mr Darcy’s brother by marriage would solidify her status in society more than being that of his unknown sister’s nephew by marriage. _I shall do all that I can to throw them together. Mrs Bennet would certainly be my ally there ... Mrs Gardiner appeared to esteem Eliza and would certainly not object, Charles would be happy to have Darcy as a brother … Who else?_ When she found sleep at last, she had a smile on her lips.


	3. In which Miss Gardiner faces a conundrum

_Pemberley, Sunday 27 December 1812_  
  
Anne Gardiner sat beside her sister in the breakfast parlour where the entire family was gathered. Even their younger brothers were present, but as they had already eaten and their nanny was not yet back, they had been authorised to play quietly in a corner of the room. Anne had not received such permission, but she did not mind it as it made her feel more grown up. She endeavoured to listen to the adults’ conversation. It certainly was very different than what it was when they were at Longbourn! Quieter, first of all. Whenever there was a silence there, Aunt Bennet or Cousin Lydia would fill it.  
  
She wondered whether Uncle Bennet would be even more silent than was his wont, since his usual conversation partners were Papa and Cousin Lizzy. Perhaps he would speak with Mr Bingley, Cousin Jane’s new husband. She had seen him once or twice, and he appeared nice enough. They should all have come to Pemberley for Christmas, but in the end, they were not here. Anne had overheard Cousin Lizzy and Mama speaking about Cousin Jane’s delicate condition. Anne did not quite know what that meant, except that it would prevent them from seeing her favourite cousin. Aunt Bennet had elected to stay in Hertfordshire with her younger daughters, and all of them, along with Uncle and Aunt Philips, would have gathered at Longbourn for Christmas.  
  
Anne listened as Uncle Fitz and Cousin Lizzy explained to Papa, Mama and Aunt Georgiana what had been planned for the following day. After a couple of minutes, she frowned. Uncle Fitz had just addressed Mama as “Sister,” which was normal, but Cousin Lizzy called her Aunt Gardiner. This would not have disturbed Anne too much, but for the fact that Cousin Lizzy and Uncle Fitz were _married_ , thus supposedly of equal ranking!  
  
Moreover—  
  
“Anne?”  
  
“Yes, Mama?”  
  
“Is something the matter, dear?”  
  
“Yes, well, no, I was only thinking.”  
  
“Would you mind sharing the object of your thoughts?”  
  
“Why is Cousin Lizzy married to Uncle Fitz?”  
  
After a pause, Darcy answered.  
  
“Because I was lucky enough to have her agree to my suit,” he said, putting his hand on Cousin Lizzy’s.  
  
“But this is not right,” Anne insisted. “A _Cousin_ cannot be married to an _Uncle_!”  
  
“Your Uncle Fitz is not my uncle, Anne. He is your mama’s brother, whereas I am related to your papa.”  
  
“You are his niece?”  
  
Cousin Lizzy nodded.  
  
“Still, it is not right: why has your name not changed?” continued Anne. “Mama was Miss Darcy, and when she married Papa, she became Mrs Gardiner. It is a universally acknowledged truth that ladies change names when they marry.”  
  
“I wonder where she learned such words,” Uncle Darcy muttered.  
  
“Really, _Uncle Fitz_?”  
  
Uncle Fitz’s only answer was to scowl at Cousin Lizzy.  
  
“It will not do.”  
  
“Anne?”  
  
“You cannot continue to have different names. From now on, I shall address you as Aunt Fitz.”  
  
Having restored her inner equilibrium, Anne turned her attention towards her fruit. There was a strange muffled sound. She glanced up and saw that the adults were trying to restrain their laughter, except for Aunt Georgiana, who appeared uneasy.  
  
“Is something the matter?”  
  
“If you must call her Aunt,” said Uncle Fitz, who appeared to be the only one capable of speaking with some composure, “why not Aunt Lizzy?”  
  
“But then I should have to call you Uncle Lizzy!”  
  
Cousin Lizzy—Aunt Fitz!—burst into giggles. And was she crying?  
  
“Dear, Fitzwilliam is my brother’s given name. You call your other uncles and aunts by the same name because we use their surname,” Papa said.  
  
Aunt Fitz—or should it be Aunt Lizzy?—was still shaking.  
  
“Oh. Well, then you will be Uncle and Aunt Darcy.” Anne returned to her plate, and Aunt … _Darcy’s_ breathing to a normal rhythm, when another idea struck the little girl. “What about Cousin Jane?”  
  
“What about her?”  
  
“She is married, too. Must I call her Aunt Bingley?”  
  
“No, dear. You may continue to call her Cousin Jane, and you may call her husband Cousin Bingley.”  
  
“Is it because he owns neither an estate nor a business that he must stay a cousin and cannot become an uncle?”  
  
Aunt Darcy barely refrained from laughing whenever Anne met her in the following days. _Grown-ups are certainly very strange._

_  
_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last sentence has been borrowed rom one of my favourite authors. Thanks again to Mary, Lucy, Lizzie and Jassodra for their help!
> 
> If, as Anne, you find it quite difficult to see what see how D&E are related, here's a (somewhat blurry) tree. 
> 
> _  
> _


End file.
